liberty_city_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty City
The Liberty City Liberty City is located on the East Coast of the United States in the State of Liberty. It is north of Vice City, east of the State of San Andreas, and close to Carcer City, with links to "Upstate" through a road tunnel connecting Cedar Grove and Cochrane Dam as seen in GTA Liberty City Stories. The city is relatively flat, with major hills only appearing in Portland (Saint Marks) and Shoreside Vale (Pike Creek and Cedar Grove). In GTA Advance, however, the city is depicted to have no hills, although this is due to the limited resources of the Game Boy Advance. Portland and Staunton Island are completely surrounded by ocean water. In Shoreside Vale a major river flows through the center of the borough down from the Cochrane Dam to Witchita Gardens. In 1992 Liberty City was going through a snowy December winter, with snow on streets and structures visible. In 1998 Liberty City experiences a pleasant autumn with rain and cloudy days. In 2001 the weather is cool with frequent rain and fog. The thermometer in Bedford Point indicates the city's current temperature, which oddly tells the temperature in Celsius rather than in Fahrenheit. Liberty City has, in 2001, a rampant crime rate and is known as the "worst place in America" because of this. The main problem for the city is the organised crime, and in particular the problem of gangs. The Liberty Tree and radio stations document the criminal acts occurring in the city and the resulting consequences. These include the Liberty City Police Department introducing helicopters, paramedics threatening to go on strike and prosecuting criminals (such as Sonny Cippriani, Donnie Vabaluccia and Vito D'Bono between 1998 and 2001). Liberty City in 1982. The City is filled with gangs rivaling. The Four Families: The Forellis, The Leones, The Lucheeses and the Sindaccos.The weakest of The Four Families is The Lucheeses, they were a small time gang at the time, ran by Anthony Luchesses. In constant battles over turf, The Other Three Families were destroying eachother, while the Lucheeses grew in size and strength and other families are destroying their power. In the meantime, capos like Donnie Vabaluccia, Vito D'Bono and John Rasso were rising up in the mob of Liberty City, while Sonny Cippirani was rising in Boston. In 1982, The Leone-Forelli war started, the war basically destroyed The Forellis Crime Family. After a couple years of peace, the Leone-Sindacco started, it lasted through out the late 80's into the early 90's when the Leones and Sindaccos had become pretty weak. Liberty City in the 90's By 1994 The Leones had been kicked out of Saint Marks, and had become more of a gang, then an actual crime family. By this point, Sonny Cippirani and Vinnie Marsico came over without Frank Maranzano, due to Frank doing 20 years. They started taking this chance to become the boss of Saint Marks, marking the beginning of The Cippirani Crime Family. Around the same time, Donnie Vabaluccia, a high ranking capo in the Sindacco Family, was arrested on heroin trafficking charges. While in prison, him, his acting capo Vito D'Bono and his uncle Stefano began plotting the murder of Paulie Sindacco. In 1995, Paulie Sindacco was 'whacked'. When he was relased, the capo's sat down, deciding that Donnie be made boss, and Vito D'Bono his consigliere. In 1996, Shoreside Vale had the first signs of Hispanic-American Cartels. The Media Media Liberty City's media is dominated, in 2001, by the Love Media group run by Donald Love, which also controls numerous other businesses across the city. The company owns "900 radio stations, 300 television stations, 4 networks, 3 satellites, and 10 senators" according to a Love Media advert. Besides owning various media, Love Media probably also has films, including "The Mainframe" which was released in 1998. Radio In 1998, the city had ten independently owned radio stations. The city also had a publicly funded station, Liberty City Free Radio. By 2001, the airwaves of the city had changed. Love Media purchased Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Flashback 95.6 and Liberty City Free Radio, replacing the station with Chatterbox FM. A number of stations remain outside the Love Media company: Lips 106, Rise FM, MSX FM (replacing MSX 98) and Game Radio (which replaced The Liberty Jam). Three other radio stations also exist in the city in 2001, although Claude cannot listen to them. They are Liberty FM, WLLC ‘The Zone’ and Liberty Soul FM. Meanwhile, Radio Del Mundo appears to have disappeared from unknown conditions. Education The Liberty City Community College is based at the Liberty Campus district. The college is run by Dean Smegley, with Eric Ershwitz employed at the college as Professor for Contemporary Crime. The college was named the worst in the United States, resulting in Smegley's appointment as Dean and his changing of the colleges program. Smegley, in 2001, announces his plans to abandon the old methods of evaluation and old subjects, planning to replace them with diplomas for new subjects and grading students on how bad they look. The new subjects include: Street cleaning, Processed Agriculture Rotation, Grill Management, Floor cleaning, Restroom Administration, Coatroom Management, Automobile Ignition Circumvention and Pharmaceutical Baking. Sport Liberty City has two known sports teams: the Liberty City Cocks and the Liberty City Beavers. Both are football (soccer) teams, and play at the Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Aspatria. Fans of the Liberty City Cocks can be seen in the area. Derrick Thackery mentioned a match between the two on WCTR's The Tight End Zone in 1992. Another match between the two is played in September of 2001, with the Liberty Tree reporting that the Liberty Cocks won 3-0 after a hat-trick (three goals) from Iranian striker Ma'am. There is a slight oddity with the Liberty City Cocks. They are an American football team in Two-Hand Toss, and the Liberty Memorial Coliseum in 2001 has an American football field with Liberty City Cocks lettering in the end-zones, implying that they are an American football team. Either this is a developer oversight, or the Liberty City Cocks field both a soccer and a football team; this would be somewhat akin to the real-life New York Giants, who shared somewhat of an association with the baseball New York Giants.